The Forgotten
by Haku kappa12
Summary: What happpens when thier is an extra ninja teams in the exams? Will they pass or fail. what troubles await them after the chunin exams are finished? Read and find out piarings:ococ and shinooc Pulled shino out of a hat
1. Intro and chacter descriptions

Name: Kanai  
Description: She has long straight blonde hair, teal eyes, she is short, thin, and pale.  
Wears: a gold chain necklace with a small circle ruby at he throat, a gray tee-shirt, black shorts, red ninja shoes, white ninja gloves, a red headband around her ankle, and dark blue eye shadow.  
Village: sound Rank: genin  
Age: 13  
Relation: Daughter of Yashamaru

Name: Aiko  
Description: She has long straight black hair, one gray eye, one red eye, she is short, thin, and pale.  
Wears: a black short dress with shoulders showing with short sleeves, black shorts, gray fishnet gloves, purple ninja shoes, black eyeliner in a zigzag line under her left eye and organe headband around her shoulder.  
Village: sound Rank: genin  
Age: 14  
Relation: Daughter of Orchimaru

Name: Hoshi  
Description: He has messy long brown hair, brown eyes, red dragon tattoo around his right arm, he is tall, pale, and thin.  
Wears: black eye shadow and eye liner around his eyes, a white workout shirt, black jeans, pink ninja shoes, sky blue ninja gloves, black headband around his head, and a black guitar case on his back.  
Village: sound Rank: genin  
Age: 15  
Relation: Older brother of Shikamaru

Name: Megumi  
Description: She has long fire red hair, yellow eyes, she is short, pale and skinny.  
Wears: sky blue jeans, sky blue sweatshirt, sky blue ninja shoes, sky blue ninja gloves, and a sky blue ninja headband on her head.  
Village: grass Rank: genin  
Age: 24  
Relation: None

Name: Kisho  
Description: She has long rose color, purple eyes, she is pale, tall, and thin.  
Wears: a black yakata (Samurai shirt), white hakama ( Samurai pants), pink sandals, black katana, hair up in a green ninja headband, and white fishnet gloves.  
Village: grass Rank: genin  
Age: 15  
Relation: Half sister of Haku

Name: Dai  
Description: He has short green hair, blue eyes, he is pale, muscular, and short.  
Wears: blue jeans, a black shirt, black ninja gloves, a blue headband around his sliver wheelchair.  
Village: grass Rank:genin  
Age: 14  
Relation: None

Name: Chika  
Description: He has no hair, white eyes, he is tan, chubby, and short.  
Wears: white shirt, blue pants, blue sneakers, blue ninja headband around his waist  
Village: mist Rank: genin Age: 16  
Relation: None

Name: Fujita  
Description: He has short curly hair, brown eyes, he is tall, slightly tanned, in-between thin and muscular.  
Wears: a baggy gray sweatshirt, gray baggy jammie pants, gray ninja headband around his neck, and slipper style blue ninja shoes.  
Village: mist Rank: genin Age: 17  
Relation: None

Name: Tomo  
Description: He is average height, average weight, dark brown eyes, and pale.  
Wears: fluffy bunny ears, fluffy bunny tail, black cut off pants, no shirt, black ninja shoes, black ninja gloves, and a black ninja headband underneath his bunny ears.  
Village: mist Rank: genin Age: 14  
Relation: Brother of Sakura

Name: Leiko  
Description: She has red cat ears, red short spike hair, green eyes, she is short, pale and thin.  
Wears: blue headband over her right ear, white tank top, black spandex pants, blue fishnet gloves, pink ninja shoes, black eye make around her left eye, red makeup around her left eye, and red scarf around her neck.  
Village: sand Rank: genin Age: 15  
Relation: Half sister of Choji

Name: Raidon  
Description: He has long messy blue hair, ocean blue eyes, he is short, chubby and pale.  
Wears: a black thong sticking out of his red jeans, sliver shirt, yellow ninja gloves, green ninja shoes, and a green ninja headband around his head.  
Village: sand Rank: genin Age: 12  
Relation: None

Name: Tanaka  
Description: He has shaggy blonde hair, red eyes, he is tall, tan, and muscular.  
Wears: a black leather jacket, black leather pants, a white tee-shirt, a black beanie with his ninja village symbol on it, spiked black gloves, black ninja boots, and a chain around his neck with a key.  
Village: sand Rank: genin Age: 17  
Relation: None

Name: Nori  
Description: She has purple hair with red and black highlights, lighting colored eyes, she is tall thin, and tan.  
Wears: a short black mini skirt, black bell tube top, black fishnet gloves, black hooker boots, a black ninja headband around her wrist, and hooker like makeup.  
Village: sound Rank: jonin Age: 24  
Relation: None

Name: Machiko  
Description: She has short sliver blue hair, amber eyes, she is pale thin and tall.  
Wears: a light blue sailor school girl uniform with a black collar, white bandages around her arms, black and red beads on one lock of hair, a blue ninja headband around her thigh, blue dress shoes, and a cross like blade hang off her right side.  
Village: grass Rank: jonin Age: 12  
Relation: None

Name: Ryoishi  
Description: He has long curly dirty blonde hair, icy blue eyes, he is average height, average weight, black.  
Wears: a dark blue head band on his head backwards, red shorts, red tank top, red ninjas shoes, and kunai necklace.  
Village: mist Rank: jonin Age: 28  
Relation: None

Name: Botan  
Description: He has bright orange long straight messy hair, pink eyes, he is tall, pale, and thin.  
Wears: tight blue jeans, tight white v neck shirt with pull strings, his black ninja right next to his crotch, black cameo boots, and a blue heart stud in his left ear.  
Village: sand Rank: jonin Age: 21  
Relation: None

* * *

A mist Nin team was standing around watching other teams walk by. Then a guy with a hot girl on either side of him walked by.

"Whoa", Fujita said.

"What," Tomo asked

"See that kid, Fujita told him pointing at the boy, "That's the Ragriz."

"The….who?"

"Haven't you heard the legend", Chica asked.

Tomo didn't answer and they stood silent for a while.

"That kid wiped out an entire clan in a matter of minutes…. And get this he was only five years old," Fujita explained.

An awkward silence fell over them when Tomo broke it with, "Yeah, whatever, that stuff is all bullshit anyway."

In coincidently, the boy turned around and cast Tomo a grim glare.

"Wait did you just see that", Tomo said uncertainly, "it's almost as if he…. No….. That can't be."

* * *

I don't own Naruto


	2. Chapter 1

i don't own naruto and i will tell you more thourout the story

* * *

"Can you go any slower, Hoshi", Kanai asked

"Can you go any slower, Hoshi", Kanai asked.

"Yes", Hoshi said flatly. He then opened the door and Kanai pushed him on the ground and Aiko because she was off in her own world she stepped on him.

"I'm sorry, Hoshi, Aiko said in a high pitch voice. Kanai stepped over him with a disgusted look on her face.

"Get up, Hoshi, you aren't that hurt," Kanai said to him. He slowly got up. Kanai turned to see Dosu, Zaku, and Kin around a leaf genin on the in pain.

"Idiots", Kanai yelled and they jumped.

"So you guys finally got here it took you long enough", Zaku said.

Aiko pointed to Hoshi and said, "It's his fault."

Kanai asked, "What did you do?"

"We are teaching him a lesson, Kanai," Zaku said with a quiver in his voice.

"For what exactly?"

"He called our village small."

"It is. Don't draw attention to yourself or you'll be killed. I hate rookies from our village."

Aiko stated, "Kanai they are not……"

"They act like it," interupted Kanai.

"Kanai they've been around longer then you. But you are a scary person", Aiko said weirdly while chewing on her nails.

"What did the blonde one say to get everyone pissed off at him? Well I can already tell he is an idiot," Kanai wispered ignoring Aiko.

'She acts just like Sasuke', Naruto thought looking pissed off.

"Hey Kanai don't insult people who haven't pissed you off yet. Besides he is kinda cute," Aiko said jumping onto Kanai's back and hugged Kanai's her neck.

"Why are you on me," Kanai asked as her left hand went to her kunai holster.

"This what teammates do," Aiko answered

"Get off or I'll shave your head," Kanai growled and Aiko Jumped off holding her hair. The proctors appeared out of nowhere. They were all assigned seats. Kanai wound up behind Aiko who was next to a boy with purple makeup on. Kanai moved her hair out of her face and laid her head down on the desk. Aiko switched her test with the cheat sheet Hoshi had taken earlier and gave to her. It was the exact same test the proctor handed out. Hoshi had memorized the dam thing and gave it to Aiko and was flying through it.

Megumi was watching Kisho with her gloves she would get the answered and wrote them down. Kisho was coping Dai each time he held up the test. Dai wasn't cheating he was just guessing. Chica and his team weren't cheating at all. But the other sand Nin not kicked out yet was watching the windows and was able to see the people in their rows answers. Aiko looked behind her and saw Kanai still sleeping and looked worried a jonin came up to her and woke her up and Kanai glared at the jonin.

"What'cha want," Kanai asked.

"Are you even gonna take the test," asked the jonin.

"Yeah in the last five minutes", Kanai glare, "It is really none of your business."

"Well, well does this scare you?"

"No you are slower then my dead turtle."

"Leave her alone. She didn't do anything wrong," Aiko shot.

The jonin disappeared from behind Kanai and she pulled her earlobe."She's right you are slower then her turtle", Aiko said pulling out the turtle and throwing it on her desk, "Look how fast its going."

The jonin blushed and left them alone muttering something about how strange these people were. Aiko gave Kanai thumbs up sign and she rolled her eyes. Kanai hen waved her hand over her paper and the answers appeared on it.  
The boy with the purple makeup raised his hand to go to the bathroom.

Aiko asked, "can I go too?"

she was only kidding and didn't stand up but the boy blushed and everyone gave Aiko a weird look. Before the boy stood up

she whispered, "Nice puppet."

Kanai started to pretend to write as the boy walked by. She smiled to herself and began to watch the clock like the others. As soon as the proctor started to bore Aiko again Kankuro had come back and Hoshi shifted in his seat. They watched many leave because they didn't want to take the 10th question. Then Naruto raised his hand and did his little speech after slamming it down. Then the Procter said everyone had passed.


End file.
